


girl front

by tokumusume



Category: GARO (TV), ZERO Dragon Blood
Genre: Birth Control, F/M, Face-Sitting, Woman on Top, bad dragon puns, bc the show is called dragon blood get it?, i wrote this a while ago so i forgot everything about it lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 13:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17898878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokumusume/pseuds/tokumusume
Summary: What happened after Rekka kissed Rei in front of Alice.





	girl front

**Author's Note:**

> I gave up trying to make it work so it's half-assed.

“Hey” Rei sat beside Rekka on the Bar Lupo counter. The owner was nowhere to be seen, they were on their own. She took a sip of her drink and gesticulated. “About yesterday...”

“No!” She cut him off. “I don’t want to talk about that”.

“I was very surprised, you know. Just the other day you said you didn’t like me”.

Rekka exhaled.

“I don’t dislike you, Rei. I simply don’t fall for your cheap seduction tricks. Your dick magic doesn’t work with me”.

“You kissed me quite passionately!” Rei pressed her further.

“I had to! I had to keep that Alice girl away from you, I did it in order to hurt her! Nothing else”.

Rei took Rekka’s face between his hands and looked directly into her eyes. She squirmed, uncomfortable with the sudden contact.

“Kiss me again, if it meant nothing to you. Just a kiss, I dare you”.

“Stop... I can’t...” The Priestess stuttered.

Her breath was unstable and her heart drummed on her chest, about to jump out. Rei’s face inched closer to hers and she couldn’t turn away. Rekka parted her lips and felt Rei’s sweet tongue force her mouth open. It was way more intense than the first one. The Makai Knight’s fingers danced lightly on the base of her neck and wandered to her exposed collarbones, trying to lower the leather dress that protected Rekka’s lean figure. 

“Are you sure that you don’t fall for my charms?” Rei stroked her pale thighs and Rekka left out a whimper. “Tell me you don’t want to sleep with me and I won’t pester you anymore. I just want to hear your true feelings”.

“Fuck, I’m a terrible liar” Rekka sighed and nudged her face against Rei’s palm. It was soft, not what she expected from a skilled swordsman at all.

“The room upstairs is currently vacant, let’s go?” He smiled softly and extended his hand. Rekka took it and followed Rei to the little bedroom above the bar.

***

Rei knew how to touch a woman, Rekka couldn’t deny it. The Knight knew exactly where to kiss Rekka and extract strained sounds from the Priestess. Between her shoulder blades, under her ribcage or slightly above her mons pubis, Rei touched every sensitive spot of Rekka’s body. She returned the favor and kissed Rei’s length, paying special attention to the tip, while pumping the base. He cupped her breasts and massaged her nipples to hardness. Rekka moaned and fingered her clit, rolling the tender skin between her fingers.

Rei tumbled the girl on the bed, cock in hand ready to penetrate her wet cavity.

“No. I will be on top” Rekka pushed Rei on the pillows. He laughed and nodded in agreement.

“Ride this dragon”.

***

With Rei’s hands on her waist, Rekka lowered herself on the man’s member and moved her hips back and forth in a steady pace. Rei closed his eyes and enjoyed his cock sliding in and out of the Priestess’s warm hole.

“Rekka, I...” he moaned.

“Shhh. Men are hotter when they are quiet”.

Rekka held Rei’s hands on each side of his head and snugged his organ with the walls of her vagina. Rei groaned and came inside her pussy.

“I’m so sorry, I couldn’t control it" Rei was flustered. "I can get you a potion...”

“Don’t worry” Rekka shook her head. “The Zero bloodline needs an heir anyway”.

Rei blinked, in shock.

“Haha! It’s a joke, Rei. I will prepare one myself after we finish”.

Rei had a feeling that Rekka wasn’t actually joking and that she really wanted to have his babies. Rei imagined the formidable little Priestesses and Knights they would raise together. His thoughts were interrupted by Rekka crushing Rei’s face with her thighs, her entrance aligned with his mouth. He took her clit lightly between his teeth and sucked. Rekka cried in pleasure and soaked Rei with her juice. He lapped it up and swallowed.

***

“Hmmm, yeah. We did it...” Rekka says after a long silence.

“Yes” Rei replied, lost in his own thoughts.

“What are we supposed to do now?” Rekka propped herself on her elbows. “I mean—"

“Things will change now that I dicked you”.

“Yes, but you seem like one of those guys that have sex for the physical sensation alone, no feelings attached. Do you sleep with every girl you meet?”

“Almost every girl. And with the boys as well” Rei chuckled. “But I'm not a heartless monster, I need chemistry for it to work”.

“Leo?" Rekka raised her eyebrows. “Even Kain?”

Rei grinned ear to ear and put his index over Rekka’s lips.

“What happens in the Makai stays in the Makai”.


End file.
